


When You Were Ours

by Bluejay20



Series: When You Were Ours [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex fucked up, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, M/M, Modern AU, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Slow Build, Songfic, Thomas Jefferson and the Marquis de Lafayette are Twins, laf pronouns are they/them, polyamorous, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluejay20/pseuds/Bluejay20
Summary: John, Laf and Hercules hope that Alexander burns. or Alexander cheats on his two husbands and significant other. This is their reaction.





	

 

 _I_ _saved every letter you wrote me_  

His freckled face was bright with happiness. Giggling with each step as he hummed a cheery tune every now and then. His dark eyes beaming, and in between nimble hands was a letter.  

A letter from his beautiful boyfriend.  

Alexander had a way with words. The poetry of his words filled the paper with ease. No hesitation on his part. Loopy, cursive that was outdated but the freckled boy couldn't careless. The letters were romantic and he had saved every single one of them.   

 _From the moment I read them_  

Hercules felt his eyes sting with tears as he read the lyrical words his boyfriend had wrote him. His other boyfriend, John, sat in front of him. Giggling at the happy tears that were threatening to fall down Hercules' face.  

"See, Herc, I told you he loved us," John teased, scrunching up his face and squinting his eyes a bit at the large brute.  

"Hush," Herc hiccuped. He carefully placed the letter on the bed, before cupping John's cheeks and bringing his lips to meet his.  

 _I knew you were mine_  

The soft sounds of their three boyfriends filled the silent midnight air. Unfortunately for them, they weren't able to sleep.  

They trained their eyes on Alexander's sleeping form that was huddled beside them.  

Thick eyelashes fluttered against his pale cheeks, his lips parted slightly, and he curled close to Laf's chest to keep warm.  

He was beautiful.  

Even more beautiful is that he was theirs.  

He was all of theirs.  

Kiss bruised necks and written text to prove it.  

 _You said you were mine_  

Alexander was in his study, typing away endless on his laptop so he could meet some form of deadline for his work. He was never clear on what the presentation was on, but nobody pressed him. They would find out soon enough.  

But nevertheless, John was beginning to feel a little ignored from Alex. Yes, he had another boyfriend and significant other, but they weren't him.  

Carefully tiptoeing through the office, the freckled face man wrapped his arms around Alexander.  

Alexander jumped slightly, and quickly closed whatever socially media he was on.  

John chuckled lowly into his ear, "Hmm, hiding somethin'?"  

"Of course not,"  

"How can I be so sure?" John taunted playfully.  

Alexander suddenly became serious. Eyes hard, jaw tense. He turned around to gently place his hands on John's cheeks. Staring into his eyes, directly to his soul.  

"Because I'm yours,"  

 _I thought y_ _ou were mine_   

In the household, he was the one to keep all the clothes neat and orderly. Wash, dry, fold, and place into their proper compartment.  

He was the sewer in the household, it was his profession, so it was only fair.  

Because of this, he knew each and every clothes his significance wore. Obsessive, quite possibly, but after years of the same routine, he realized, noticing difference among the outfits were quite obvious.  

So when Herc picked up a dark, black stocking, he was a little more than shocked. Mouth ran dry, eyes ran wet. What was this?  

It's probably Laf's.  

He tried to reason. But Laf never wore something like this, unless they bought it recently and slipped it past all three of their boyfriends.  

Herc shook his head furiously, discarding the cloth into the delicate, he murmured again,  

"It's probably Laf's, I'll ask them later,"  

 _Do you know what Angelica said, w_ _hen we saw your first letter arrive?_  

Laf could feel the happiness brimming within them. They were getting married.  

Lafayette, John, Alexander and Hercules were going to be married by the end of next year.  

Of course, as soon as Alexander proposed they got a date, hall and invitations for the wedding. Now here Laf was, sitting in their twin brother's home, eagerly watching like a child on Christmas as he scanned through the invitation.  

He didn't look happy.  

"Thomas," Lafayette murmured, "What's the matter? Are you not happy?" 

 _She said,_  

 _"_ _Be careful with that one,_ _L_ _ove_ _."_ Thomas whispered, almost somberly, _"_ _He will do what it takes to survive,"_  

 _You and your words flooded my senses_  

Hercules knew he was crying.  

He could feel the tears slipping from his eyes and making a salty path down his cheeks.  

But he couldn't help it.  

There was no dry eye in the room on their wedding day. Alexander had made sure of it.  

He continued his speech about his significant others, comparing them to the moon and the sun. The reason he got up every morning, the reason he was alive today.  

Nobody was ready for the hurricane that was Alexander Hamilton. 

 _Your sentences left me defenseless_  

John felt weak, shaky even as Alex pressed kisses down his chest and stomach. In between each kiss mumbling something he loved about John himself.  

"The freckles on your face, that resemble the stars,"  

"The light in your eyes, that resemble the moon,"  

"Forever know Laurens, I am yours,"  

John's gasped.  

He was absolutely helpless.  

 _You built me palaces out of_ _paragraph_ _s_ _. Y_ _ou built cathedrals_  

Laf's acrylic nails tapped rhythmically on kitchen table. They were watching Alexander with narrowed eyes, almost seemingly exasperated. "You're not coming with us to France, Mon Cherie?"  

The sentence was terse, that’s not how it was suppose to come out. But it did.  

The first time Lafayette would be going to France since immigrating to America and Alex wouldn't be accompanying them.  

Alex sighed, "I'm sorry, but I have to get my financial plan through. Jefferson keeps blocking it,"  

Laf cringed at the way he spat out Jefferson, but refrained from mentioning that they were related to him. Deciding to continue on, "I'll talk to my brother about I-"  

"Laf," Alex sighed, "You go ahead with John and Herc. I'll be waiting right here when you get home," he smiled, that sleepless smile that he always had nowadays.  

When they returned from France weeks later, Alexander had written Laf an apology letter. Detailing every little thing he loved about them. Apologizing for not being there. Promising to take them, and only them, out somewhere.  

Painting a beautiful picture using only the words the English and French language provided. Building a cathedral of gold and silver with colors with literature only he could give.  

 _I'm rereading the letters_ _you wrote me_  

John ears burned, eyes stung, his body chilled to the bones. He was trembling on weak legs as he continued his journey through his home.  

It was lies, surely.  

Alexander wouldn't do such a thing.  

Jefferson and Madison liked spreading rumors.  

Rising to the tips of his toes, he grabbed the box that held all of Alexander's letters to him.  

He reread them.  

They reassured him. They revived him.  

 _I'm searching and scanning for answers in_ _every_ _line_  

His brown eyes scanned through the pages and pages of writings.  

Letters, poems, notes.  

Anything to give him purchase.  

 _For some kind of sign._  

He reread all them.  

Reread Hercs'.  

Reread Laf's.  

He found no sign of when this rumored embezzlement could've happened. Not once did he mention it, nor worry about it. He was cool with his romantic words and love.  

He was okay.  

They were okay.  

 _A_ _nd when you were mine_ _th_ _e world seem to burn._  

Hercules chuckled as Alex forcibly moved him around the tight space they called their livingroom. Vainly attempting to get the large, towering six foot giant to move in such a way that he simply did not.  

Alexander's giggle resounded throughout the room, even louder than the music that vibrated off the walls.  

Hercules pulled Alexander tightly to his chest, holding him close as the two swayed, quite awkwardly due to the height difference, to the music.  

His lungs burned from laughing and the dancing.  

When he was with Alexander,  

Everything seemed to  

 _Burn_.  

 _You published the letters she wrote you_  

Lafayette had heard it first.  

They passed by people on his way to their office who gave them saddened looks, almost like pity. They ignored them, and finally landed in their office.  

They opened up his email, only to receive a message from James Madison.  

"Read this,"  

Was the only thing written, along with a link to an article.  

Lafayette shook their head. Clicked the link. And when it finally loaded, they felt themselves grow numb.  

"Alexander Hamilton; Had A Torrid Affair!"  

Their eyes blurred as they attempted to read through the article that was posted.  

The article was in depth, speaking about his two year long affair with a woman known as Maria Reynolds. Told about how he paid her husband to keep quiet about the whole situation. The endless amount of texts she sent him which was posted for the world to see.  

His blog, in which he announced the affair, had writing similar to that of the love letters he wrote them.  

In a single day, he ruined the lives of the three people he supposedly cared about most.  

He also, just so happened, to ruin the life of the young and naive girl, Maria Reynolds.  

 _You told the whole world how you brought this girl into our bed,_  

Hercules was in his and his husbands and significant other's room when Laf sent him the message.  

He was sewing a wedding dress for a young woman, who was getting married in less than three months and demanded a gorgeous dress. Hercules was happy to oblige.  

Then he received the email.  

He scanned the article over and over again. Attempting to skin it down to a joke. Nothing more than a practical joke.  

It wasn't a joke.  

"Maria Reynolds came to my house for various of reasons, in which we spent countless nights in my bed I share with my husbands while they were on vacation to France,"  

Hercules' eyes narrowed, heart sank, he turned around to face the side of the bed Alexander rarely slept on.  

The side of the bed him and John always slept on.  

He screamed.  

 _In_ _clearing your name, you have ruined our lives_  

John had gone home sick after hearing of the affair.  

He couldn't help it.  

He had found Hercules, who attempted to comfort him. He just shoved him out of the way and continued to his room, faintly hearing Herc's footsteps trailing behind him.  

John reached towards the shelf, the shelf with the box holding the letters. His thin fingers curled around the wooden material, and threw it violently on the ground.  

Satisfied when he heard the telltale sign of wood cracking, and papers flying.  

"I wish this was only embezzlement, Alexander. I could've saved your sorry ass,"  

 _Do you know what Angelica said, w_ _hen she read what_ _you'_ _ve_ _done?_  

Laf's footsteps led them straight to Thomas Jefferson's office. They didn't bother knocking, they simply opened the door and walked straight in.  

Thomas looked up as soon as he heard the door open, his glasses falling off the bridge of his nose. His eyes were cold, harsh, but that all melted away when he saw his twin standing on the other side of the room.  

He sighed, placed his glasses on his desk as he rounded it to stand straight in front of Laf.  

Wordlessly, the Virginian opened his arms in an invitation.  

And Laf found that they threw themselves into their brother's arms, hoping that this safe-haven could fix all their problems.  

 _She said,_  

 _"You have married an_ _I_ _carus_ _,"_ his twin mumbled softly, running his fingers through Lafayette's curly locks, _"He has flown too close to the sun,"_   

 _You and your words, obsessed with your legacy_ _Your sentences border on senseless_  

John clutched onto Hercules' shirt, babbling helplessly as tears rolled down his face.  

"Give them to me, give them to me, please. We can burn it, we can burn it all," John whispered, curling into Hercules' chest.  

"I..."  

"Please," 

 _And you are paranoid in every paragraph_ _How they_ _perc_ _ei_ _ve_ _you_  

John and Hercules collected all of their letters, piling them together. They ripped the bed sheets off of the bed, intending to burn them also.  

Everything relating to their relationship with Alexander,  

They intended on burning it.  

Huling everything downstairs, the only thing left upstairs were Laf's letters. They refused to burn it without the permission of the owner. So they carried on.  

They reached the bottom of the stairs when the front door swung open.  

 _You, you, you_  

"What are you doing?" Laf's thick French accent came in, hoarse from crying.  

John offered a sad smile, "We're burning everything," 

 _I'm erasing myself from the_ _narrative_ _,_ _Let_ _future historians wonder how Eliza reacted_ _When you broke her heart_ _,_ _You have torn it all apart_  

That's how they ended up in front of the campfire outside.  

The flames flickering and cackling. Smoke swirled and disappeared into the air above.  

Each held a stack of letters, the blankets had already been thrown and is now currently getting eaten up by the flames. 

 _I am watching it burn_   

John was the first to throw his letters, the dozens of pages quickly diminished before their very eyes.  

 _Watching it burn_  

Laf went next.  

Flicking the pieces of paper, and almost grinning when the tips begun to curl.  

Herc's hand trembled, but he finally managed to drop the letters alongside his husband and significant other.  

 _The_ _world has no right to my heart_ _,_ _The world has no place in our bed_  

They watched with somber eyes, too many tears shed before to give anymore. They simply stared at the flickering flame. Red, orange, and destroying everything they had thrown in there.  

"You two won't leave me, right?" John inquired.  

"I would never," Laf whispered, leaning over to press a kiss to his temple.  

"Me neither, love," Herc answered.  

They went silent again, and briefly noticed the sliding door open to the backyard.  

 _They don't get to know what I said_  

The steps became louder until Herc felt someone small stand right next to him, but he didn't dare look down. He would break, he would forgive him.  

 _I'm burning the memories_ _,_ _Burning the letters that might have redeemed you,_  

"Hey,"  

They didn't response.  

"Loves, I'm so-"  

"You're leaving, Alexander,"  

 _You forfeit all rights to my heart_ _Y_ _ou_ _forf_ _ei_ _t_ _the place in our bed_  

Lafayette snapped their head towards the man, who seemed to shrink in on himself under the gaze. "Sorry, won't help," 

"Get out," Hercules murmured, still staring at the flames. He barely registered that John had curled up underneath his arm.  

"Wait, hold on, I love you, all of you. This is my home too damnit, I love you, don't make me leave. All of you are my entire life, my will to live, my-"  

"Your words won't help you now, Alex,"   

 _You'll sleep in your office instead_  

John cried, his eyes red.  

"Stay in your office, stay at a hotel, stay anywhere but here," Laf said, pivoting around to walk back towards the house. "Put out the fire when you're done, I'm going to sleep."  

 _W_ _ith only the memories_  

Hercules followed the Frenchmen, trying to tug John along.  

"Go ahead, I'll be fine," John whispered, kissing him goodbye.  

So Hercules left.  

Alexander and John were left.  

"John,"  

 _Of when you were mine._  

"You said you were ours, Alexander," John whispered. "You were never ours to begin with, were you?"  

The freckled face man pulled out one last letter from his pocket.  

The letter asking for his, Laf's and Herc's hand in marriage. The letter that got them all married in the first place.  

He watched as Alexander face went pale at the sight of the letter, "Laurens, don't you da-"  

John threw the letter. Silently stared as Alexander tried to save the letter. Save the only thing that proved he was still with the three of them. But it slipped between his fingers, and fell into the consuming flames.  

John sneered,  

 _"I hope that you burn"_  


End file.
